Never Again
by YaoiInu
Summary: The title has changed! Same summary... Musa and Riven are going to be parents but it's a secret to Riven. Musa is going to struggle with the secret and her career and maybe just maybe Riven will come to his senses now that Ashley is out of the picture.
1. Chapter 1: Learning

**Hey people so I have decided to repost my story with many changes in spaces and spelling but it's the same.**

* * *

"Sweetie you'll see that he was a good explanation," Flora told me 

"Yeah so where is you're date Flo?"

"It's not far from here Musa"

They walked for about another 5 minutes and both turned to the giant glass window of the café at the same time and saw that there was Helia distracted with some papers in hand, and saw Riven, some tables closer to the door, leaning down to kiss the girl next to him in the lips. Flora stared at the scene for a few seconds and turned to Musa.

"Are you okay sweetie?" asked Flora

Flora saw that Musa was paralyzed and glaring at both of them.

'So this is why he couldn't get to our date...' "Yeah Flo I'm okay why wouldn't I be?" answered Musa after a few seconds.

Riven hadn't noticed them and was whispering something to the girl as she giggled and he smiled.

"I have a plan so just go along with it okay Flo?" Musa said

Flora just nodded and followed Musa into the café. Musa walked next to Flora to Riven's table first, she was going to end all the lies he toll her. She stopped in front of the table as Flora stopped next to her and Riven took his eyes off the girl next to him to look at the persons that stopped. He looked, his mouth fell open and he didn't know where to look. Musa, from what Flora could tell, was very calmed and relaxed.

"Musa...? Flora..."Riven whispered

"What's up Riven?" Musa faked to be excited and rise up her fist so he could punch her back as their greeting, which he did.

"Hey" said Flora

The girl next to Riven was confused, Musa also held up her fist just as she did with Riven and smiled at her too.

"Ugh no I may break a nail! And like who are you?"

"You sound like Stella, I'm Musa and this is Flora we're old friends of Riven and you?" said Musa

"I'm Ashley, Riven's girl, and who's Stella?"

"How long have you two been together? And Stella is a friend of ours" said Flora helping Musa out

"3 weeks" said Ashley

"Well nice to see you again Riven and nice to meet you Ashley but we got to go Helia is waiting for you Flora" said Musa

"Yeah bye"

Musa and Flora walked to where Helia was sitting and saw that he just saw Riven and his "problem".

"What was that about?" asked Helia as both girls took a sit.

"Nothing important Helia don't worry about it" said Musa

"But Musa you-"

Musa's cell phone interrupted Flora.

"Yo…yeah I'm Musa...what?...where is he?...alright I'm on my way...His son is kinda busy but I'll be there soon...thank you"

"What happened sweetie?" asked Flora

"Riven's dad is in the hospital but they didn't tell me why so I'm going Helia can you tell Riven I got to go" said Musa

"Yeah I'll see if I can," answered Helia

"Thanks and please take care of Flora for me the hospital is the Joyner Hospital (made-up) bye," said as she started to the door. She stepped out of the café, stopped, took a deep breath, and started to run. Helia got up from his seat and walked to Riven's table.

"Hey Riven can I talk to you?"

Riven started at his best friend and saw some worry in his eyes.

"Yeah I'll be right back Ash" Riven said He was surprised when he saw Musa rush out of the café. "What do you want Helia?"

"Riven, Musa got a call from the hospital and-"

"And what?"

"Your dad had some sort accident or something that's why Musa hurried out of here"

"My dad..."

"Yeah"

"Where?"

"Joyner Hospital. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah I'll go see him later, but right now I got to go" said Riven as he left Helia and went back to Ashley. Helia went back to Flora, felt badly about what happened to Riven's dad, and Riven didn't even seem to care.

Flora-what did he say?

Helia-that he'll go see him later

Flora-I feel sorry for his dad and Musa, I can't believe he actually cheated on Musa and about his dad...

Helia-yeah but the only thing we can do is help Musa so she doesn't over do it since this problem, and her concert, I can't believe Riven would actually propose to Musa and then got together with another girl.

Flora-yeah well, I just hope Riven knows what he is losing and I hope Musa can manage everything on her own...

Musa had just arrived at the hospital, asked for Riven's dad in the information booth, and was now going to his room. They toll her that he was okay but he had gotten a burn while trying to cook. She felt happy and relieved that he was okay.

"I ran about 3 miles and had to get a taxi because someone got burn now, how did that happen?" she asked as she walked into the room. Riven's dad was sitting at the bed looking at her with a guilty face. She looked at him and had to smile at his guilty face.

"So are you okay sir?" she asked him with a smile

"Yeah I'm great, Musa it was just a small burn and where is Riven?"

"He was kinda busy and couldn't come"

"Well at least my daughter-in-law is here," he said with a grin

Musa frowned. 'That's right I'm still engaged to that player until I give him that ring back' she thought as she looked at the gold ring in her engagement finger. Its shape was a music note with red and white diamonds. You could tell that it was expensive and made by request. She, in front of Riven's dad, took off the ring and placed it in the pocket of her jeans.

"No sir I'm not your daughter-in-law"

"What! Why?"

"That's not important right now sir"

"Yes it is are you okay Musa you seem kind of pale?"

"Yeah I'm okay"

"So are you ready for your concert?"

"Yeah even though I'm getting a bit nervous"

"You'll be fine Musa"

"Yeah I hope so-whoa"

"What is it Musa?"

"I got dizzy that-"

A nurse knocking interrupted Musa.

"So are feeling okay sir?" asked the nurse

"Yeah I'm okay but can you please see her she seems too pale and got dizzy"

"No, I'm okay" said Musa

"He is right come with me you're way too pale, are dizzy, and breathing too heavily"

"No really I'm fin-" Musa wasn't able to finish her sentence because she passed out.

Slowly Musa opened her eyes and saw Riven's dad sitting on a chair next to her bed. His head was on his hands and from his breathing Musa could tell that, he was awake.

"What happened?" she asked

Damian, Riven's dad, quickly looked at her. "You fainted"

"How long was I out?"

"An hour. The doctor did some test and they are waiting for the results"

"Oh, okay but I feel fine"

"We are still waiting on the results or I won't be calm"

"Okay" Musa smiled at him

"What kept Riven from coming?"

'I go to tell him sooner or later' she thought

"Well you see-" There was a knock on the door

"Come in" said Damian

A doctor in about his mid 40 came into the room.

"So what's wrong with her doctor?" asked Damian

"There is nothing wrong with Musa here but..."

"Then why did she faint" asked Damian interrupting the doctor

"I am getting to that... Musa fainted because she is about 6 weeks pregnant"

"W-what?" asked Musa and Damian at the same time

"Congratulations Musa you're 6 weeks pregnant"

"You're not kidding are you?" asked Musa

The doctor shook his head "No"

* * *

**So people just know that I'm doing this to make my story better and help all of you guys read it better. Thanks for all the support!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Damian

**So thanks for all the support and as I have said this is from the original story but just revised!!!**

**Disclamer: I DON'T**** OWN THE WINX CLUB!!!**

* * *

"Wow" Damian whispered, "Riven is going to be surprised" 

'Riven... how am I going to tell him?' thought Musa

"Thanks doctor so can we leave?"

"Yeah just don't get scared if you pass out, get morning sickness, feel weak, or get dizzy those are common symptoms of you're condition"

"Okay thank you doctor"

As Musa and Damian got out off the hospital, Damian asked about Riven again.

"What are you going to say about Riven?"

'Oh god...'Musa thought

"Well Riven couldn't come because he was busy..."

"With what?"

"His new girlfriend"

"What?" Damian asked surprised "But you're his..."

"I found out that he's been cheating on me for about 3 weeks"

"When did you find out?"

"In the morning before they called me because of your incident sir" said Musa with a straight face

Damian looked at her 'What have you done Riven?' he asked in his thoughts

He felt that Musa had a change in the air around her but couldn't really tell if it was good or bad.

"Are you okay with it?" he asked her but felt shame because of what his son did

She shrugged her shoulder "I have learned throughout my life that you can't make someone love you no matter how hard you try"

"Yeah that's true" he said remembering how his wife had left him with Riven because she wanted a 'better' life and it seem that Riven was doing the same thing to Musa.

"And I want Riven to be happy even if it's not with me" he stared at her in awe, he remember when Riven confessed to him how he had treated the music fairy that he loved and how she still loved him. He was surprised because even thought all that Riven has done to her she still loved Riven. 'Couldn't you see what you had with Musa was special Riven?'

"You still love him?"

Musa just nodded looking straight ahead, but both stopped when they heard a car pull up next to them in the street.

'What a timing!' thought Riven's dad as he watched his son roll down the window

"Musa! What do you have a car for?" Riven asked

'What is he doing? His insulting her?' thought Damian

"Well at least she had time to come and see me" he butted in defending Musa

"Yeah, sorry dad" said Riven rolling his eyes "Anyways lets go I'll give you both a lift"

Musa said nothing but just got on the back of the car while Riven's dad went in front.

They drove in silence until they reached Musa and Flora's apartment. On the way to her place, Damian noticed that Musa just stared out the window thinking.

"Thanks, Riven. Sir I'll call you later because I need to talk to you alright?" said Musa as she got off the car.

Damian nodded knowing it was about the baby. He watched her until she disappeared into the building.

"So why were you in the hospital dad?" asked Riven

"I got burn while I was trying to cook," he answered feeling anger towards Riven.

"Oh dad" The rest of the way was traveled in silence. For Riven, it was an awkward silence and for his dad, well, it was pitiful silence towards what his son was losing.

"So, why did it take so long to treat you?" asked Riven

"They just wanted to make sure I was okay" Damian lied to his son

"Oh, okay and Musa was with you the whole time?" asked now a nervous Riven

"Yeah your fiancée was with me the whole time..."

"Okay"

"Why did you ask that?"

"Curiosity"

"Okay" Once again silence fell between father and son. Soon they got to Damian's house and his dad got off. However, as Damian got off he toll Riven something that hunted Riven for a while.

"Thanks son, and take care of Musa for me"

'If you only knew dad' thought Riven as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV 'I don't love Musa anymore'

At the same time

Musa sat on the couch while dialing the Damian's number. He answered after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Good night sir it me Musa"

"Oh hey Musa you wanted to talk to me right?"

"Yeah it's about my...pregnancy..."

"Yeah I figured so when are you telling Riven? I mean I know that are probably mad about..."

"Yeah well I already decided what I'm going to do and I wanted advise if you could give me some"

"What's your plan?"

"I'm going to have the baby while still work on my career. I'm also going to move on and let Riven see the kid, well, if he wants. I'm going to have a party two days before my concert and tell the public about my pregnancy. Also I'm not going to say who the father is so Riven won't have any problems with Ashley. After Flora's wedding, I'm going to go on a tour around the realms until I don't know when but it's going to be before the due date then for the last two months I'll go with my dad and spend all that time with him" answered Musa

"So are you going to tell your dad?"

"Yeah he deserves to know that he is going to be a grandfather and that their is a new heir to the thrown"

"Are you going to tell him about Riven?"

"I...I don't know if I should I can just pretend to I left Riven or don't mention Riven at all"

"Yeah I figure that the toughest decision but whatever you choose I'm going to support you Musa"

"Thanks sir"

"You don't have to thank me Musa I feel ashamed of what Riven did"

"Well I just feel kinda bad because of my child I mean it's never going to know what is it to have a real father next to him or her."

"Yeah I know what you mean I mean after Riven's mom left us Riven wasn't the same"

"Anyways thanks sir and I'll keep in contact even in my tour oh and another question"

"What is it?"

"Are you going to my party and concert?"

"Well I'm pretty sure I can't make it to the party but I'll be at the concert"

"Okay!" said a happy Musa

"Alright and good luck with everything Musa, bye"

"Later" was the last thing Damian heard before he hung up the phone.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Hope everyone doesn't mind this revising!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Telling

**Disclamer: Don't own Winx Club...**

* * *

Musa was now lying in the couch, bored to death, waiting for Flora to come back from her date since it was barely 10 pm. 

Around 10:30, Musa heard the door open and she decided to play a little trick on Flora since Flora made her wait so long.

"Where were you young lady?" Musa asked as Flora jumped a few inches from the scare

"Oh my god Musa you scared me"

"Don't give me that Flora where were you?" asked Musa trying to hold her laughter in control

"On my date with Helia at the movies"

"And why are you so late?"

"I'm not late!"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not it's barely 10:30!"

"Yes you are I toll you to be here at 10"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

If anybody would have heard, the two fairies arguing they would have thought that it were a mother and a daughter fighting.

"Yes"

"NO!" screamed a now red and mad Flora. Musa looked at her friend with a confused look and then started laughing which made Flora confused.

"Why are you...?"

"I'm just playing with you Flo don't take it so seriously!!!"

"Musa!!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do that again you were getting me scared"

"Don't worry about it Flo but I need to talk to you about some things"

"Okay" said Flora as she followed Musa to the living room.

"YOU'RE WHAT??!!" Screamed Stella over the phone

"Pregnant" answered a calmed Musa rubbing her hear slightly because of Stella's scream.

Musa had toll Flora everything and Flora was surprised but understood. Now both fairies had called their other four friends, Bloom, Stella, Tecna, and Layla to tell them.

"And Riven?" asked Bloom

"Yeah about him..."

"I can't believe he did that to you Musa" said Layla after what Musa toll them about Riven

"Yeah he has some nerve! That jerk when I see him I'm going to..." Musa cut off Stella

"You're going to do nothing because he doesn't know about the baby yet"

"You know Musa if I'm right after he finds out about the baby he may try to get back with you" pointed out Flora

"Who said I wanted him back? Sure I love him but I'm not his toy which he can use when he wants to and then just leave on a shelf until he wants to play again."

"Way to go Musa" said Layla

"Yeah now that's the Musa we know" said Bloom

"We'll help you in whatever you need" said Flora

"We'll help with all the cute baby clothes, the crib, teddy bears and other things" added Stella giggling

"But the baby won't be born for another 7 or 8 months Stella" said Tecna

"I know but we have to start shopping for all that and Musa's new look"

"My new look?"

"Yeah most of your clothes aren't going to fit you Musa and we can have the boys carry all the stuff and...Opps!" said Stella

"Stella!!" said Tecna, Bloom, Layla, and Flora at the mention of the boys meaning also Riven but to their surprise, they heard laughing.

"Think about it. Brandon, Sky, Timmy and Helia are going to have to carry all that stuff around the stores. Now I GOT to see that!!" said a giggling Musa. The girls were surprised but then thought about it and decided that it would be funny having the guys carry boxes and almost falling because of all the shopping Stella was going to do. Okay who where they kidding that was hilarious. Now all the girls were laughing hard.

"Anyways you guys are coming to my concert right?" asked Musa

"Yeah we are" answered Bloom

"And all of you are coming to my wedding right?" asked Flora

"We wouldn't miss it Flo" answered Stella

"Oh yeah and talking about that Flo I was going to ask you if you would let me sing in your wedding the first two songs that Helia and you will dance together as husband and wife."

"I'll ask Helia but I don't think he would have a problem" said a blushing Flora at the mention of husband and wife.

"Hey guys" said Musa

"Yeah?" asked Layla

"You should see Flora she's blushing so much!!" said Musa cracking up which made Flora blush even more.

"Oh well that was funny but I have a surprise for all of you girls and your boyfriends," said Musa

"What is it?" asked Bloom

"Well I was thinking and decided to make my pregnancy public on a party that's I'm throwing two days before my concert... and of course you guys are invited"

"That's so cool Musa and were is it going to be?" asked Stella

"On a place that I'm going to rent for the night and we..." said Musa "are going to party all night"

"So who else are you inviting?" asked Layla

"Other friends of mine, plus, you girls, and all the guys" said Musa

"Even..." said Tecna

"Yeah even Riven and his girlfriend" said Musa in a normal tone of voice.

Musa was now trying to decide if she should or shouldn't do it. 'There are some of the things that I need so maybe I should.'

Some of Musa's things were in Riven's apartment. That was because Flora was getting married and moving in with Helia, it was for the best if Musa moved in with Riven. In addition, there would be no problem whatsoever since Musa and Riven were engage but now it was a different story now that Musa found out Riven cheating on her. 'Okay I have to go now that I remember the cable that I need is in one of the two boxes I took to his apartment. Also there is no way in getting one right now 3 days before the concert and since tomorrow is the party...oh god please help me in what I'm about to do by Riven not been there. If it wasn't for that dumb cable...'

Musa slowly walked into the apartment since Riven had even given her a key. 'From what I can hear no one is here... what a relief is that'. Musa now walked to the bedroom to where Riven had placed the boxes, with a box of her own, and started to look around his room for any other things that were hers. She let him borrow things like cds (her favorites) and other things, and then took off the backpack in her back to start packing her clothes, or at least the ones that were in his apartment. She was packing rather fast but not fast enough. Around 10 minutes of packing, she heard the main door open. 'Great he's here and what if he is here with Ashley?' Musa thought and panicked, she, quickly, using magic to hide her things and used an invisible spell on herself. Riven walked to his room, everything was wrong right now. Today was one of those days that nothing good comes out of them, Ashley was getting on his nerves on their lunch together, the guys were totally ignoring him (probably because of Musa), and talking about Musa, he hadn't heard anything from her since his dad had that accident.

'Oof it's just Riven, I don't care what he thinks but I'm getting my stuff' thought Musa stubbornly. She did a spell and was in the restroom of his apartment, then gathered her courage and walked into the room expecting the worst.

"Musa?"

"Oh hey Riven I didn't know you got here" she answered carrying a box (which wasn't very heavy.)

"What are you doing here?"

"Well funny story actually" said Musa grinning, "You remember all my stuff I have here?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I came to get it, back because I need a cable that is in one of those boxes and I decide it to leave you your things," said Musa pointing to the box she currently had placed on the bed.

"And how is that funny?"

"I find it hilarious," said Musa with a very bad fake smile.

"Okay?..." answered a confused, looking at her weirdly, Riven. Riven was now just watching her pack her things.

"Do you have a lot of things here?"

"No not really only my clothes and cds."

"Okay" Riven now looked at her from top to bottom. Musa had red and black tennis shoes, a black capris and a red with black shirt. It was red with the words 'It's all about... Music' in black. Her hair was down with a clip holding the front hairs.

"So how are you doing with your concert?"

"Every thing is coming along great; very few things need adjustments"

"Cool so are you nervous?"

"The truth is that I'm a little nervous but I plan to do my best and have fun."

"I'm wishing you good luck Musa"

"I don't need good luck I know what I am capable of doing Riven"

"Are you full of confidence Musa?"

"Like I toll you I know what I am capable of doing and well what I'm going to do is what I love so I don't need luck or confidence"

"Yeah whatever you say Musa" Riven continued looking at her as Musa finished packing.

"Well it looks like that's all" said Musa, with two boxes in front of her, after a good 10 more minutes of silence "The box that I brought are all your stuff Riven and here..." said Musa throwing a little black box to him.

Riven looked a little puzzled and open the box to find the engagement ring. He closed the box, looked at Musa directly into her eyes and said, "This is your ring and I don't want it"

"I don't care what you want. That ring is yours and I have nothing to do with it. Maybe you can use it with someone else or sell it for all I care" said Musa as she shrunk the boxes and putted them in her pocket.

"But..."

"Whatever Riven I already toll you and gave you options of what you can do so now there is only one thing that we share"

"What is that?"

"I'm pregnant Riven," said Musa walking out of the room and in her mind out of Riven's heart.

**

* * *

That's all for now!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Talking

**Don't own the Winx Club!!!!!!!**

* * *

The night before Musa's party in which she was going to announce her pregnancy was here and have a fun with the girls and their boyfriends. 

Riven was, in his apartment, thinking still thinking about Musa's words before she left _"I'm pregnant Riven". _In his hands was the engagement ring while his eyes went from the ceiling, to the ring, to the phone, to two pictures that lay with him in the bed. One of the pictures was Musa and he laughing and they looked a bit younger, while the second one was more recent and Ashley was with him, his arm around her shoulder. Musa had invited him to her party tomorrow night and he was going because Ashley was making him go. Musa had asked Flora, who asked Layla, who asked Tecna, who asked Stella, who asked Bloom, who asked Sky, who asked Brandon, who asked Timmy, who asked Helia, to invite him and well Helia had toll him but in a bad timing. Ashley and he were at his apartment in a date, just watching a movie with popcorn and all, when Helia went for a 'visit' and dropped the invitation to the party. Ashley had recognize Musa, as 'one of her favorite singers', after a few days after they, Musa and Ashley, had meet. So now, here he was stuck going to the party. Yet whose words that Musa had tolled him hunted and raced around in him mind.

'She's pregnant with my kid?' he thought not really believing it. Doubts and questions also raced in his mind and couldn't shake them off. He actually had tried to talk to Musa but Flora had always answered whenever he called and said that Musa was working and when he dropped by to see Musa, it was truth what Flora toll him. Musa was recording more songs and new one so she spends it most of her time out. She had also released a few new songs. He had been lying like this for hours every single day since he learned the news and sometimes found himself looking at the moon just like right now.

Musa was just coming out of the recording building; it was 9 pm, she still had to drive home and get whatever she need ready for tomorrow's party. She looked at the sky and noticed the moon; she, without noticing, smiled to it and looked forward to a new day... a new beginning.

"So are you nervous sweetie?" asked Flora

"About what Flo?" asked Musa

"About everything; how are your fans going to take the news, and especially that you are going to see Riven again but with Ashley."

"Look Flo my fans can't really do anything about the baby and I don't care that Ashley is going with Riven. That Riven is not the same Riven I fell in love with back in Alfea. I'm not sure when or why but he changed and I don't like this change. I fell in love with the Riven that challenged me, that dared me, that tried to beat me, that tried to have me under his thumb, the one that when he toll me that he loved me, everything suddenly seems right. Now, this Riven...you know what let's forget this. It has no point on dwelling on what is lost."

"Yeah I guess your right Musa"

"Yeah Flo so now come on help me choose my dress and besides you should be happy your wedding is in a week and a half" said a giggling Musa.

* * *

"Will every one please take a sit?" asked Musa into microphone. She had just step out into the open to find people chatting, walking, or just standing around. When she asked every one to sit down, everyone had seemed to stop whatever he or she were doing and focus on her. She had a v-neck dress that reached 3 inches above her knee; the dress was kinda loose yet showed off her figure, her midnight blue hair was in a bun with some locks framing her face. Her black heels combined with the strings that tied her hair together and with the strings that were around her arms.

"Wow..." was the only thing heard from some of the people and Musa smiled.

"So do we get started with the press conference?"

Many yes were said as the reporters, fans, and Musa's friends took their sits. However, Musa was not surprised when she saw Flora, Helia, Layla, Ellis (Layla's new boyfriend), Tecna, Timmy, Stella, Brandon, Bloom, Sky, Ashley, and lastly Riven in that order in the first row. She smiled and waved at them while they did the same except for Riven.

"Okay so before we start I have to make an announcement. I am going to tell all of you that besides my friends all of you are the first people to know this. I am about 8 weeks pregnant."

Many hands shot up. Musa pointed to one of the reporter so he could ask his question. He stood up and asked, "Okay so who is the father?" Riven, in his seat, was surprised and tensed.

"The father of my child is the guy that, as many of you may know, I dated for 5 years." Another hand shot up.

"Yes, many of us know that but who is it? Can you give us a name?"

"No, the only thing that all of you need to know is that I am no longer engaged and that I am going to have and raise this child with the help of all my friends." Another hand shot up.

"Okay, so we have heard some rumors that you have been singing different kinds of music is it true? And do any of the songs have to do with this break up?"

"It is truth. On my next cd, there is going to be a bit of rock, slow songs, hip-hop, and pop. Also some of my new songs do have to do with this break up and this new phase of my life and there have been some songs that have already been released" Another hand shot up.

"So do you regret this break up?"

"Well as much as regret it... I don't think so. I think that the love that we felt just faded away and there wasn't much that we could do about it." Another hand shot up.

"So what can you tell me about your new songs?"

"Like I said before you can expect a bit of rock, slow songs, hip hop, pop, even some duets, and I'm also going to be singing with groups like 'The Pussy Cat Dolls' and others."

"Okay so if you don't regret this break up what are your songs about it?"

"Well I'm going to leave that as a surprise."

"So what other plans do you have?"

"Well besides the new music, I'm planning to go on a tour and maybe put out 1 or two cds before I give birth if I can"

"Well what about your tour where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to be touring in many places but also in Asia, Europe and other countries. This tour is going to be I'm guessing around 4 to 6 months long and I hope I will get to visit many places and meet new people."

"You said that the reason of the break up was that the love that you two felt just faded away so is that the real reason or is there more?"

"I said that I think that's the reason but that's what I think. He might think differently then me but I can tell you that he and I are on good terms and we'll be able to deal with this like the adults we are. Hopefully we won't make any childish mistakes and hurt each other without any reason."

"So you really did love him and do you still love him?"

"I can assure you that I love him as my friend, as my protector, as my brother, as my confident, as the guy that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And you asked me if I still love him...well I can tell you that I haven't thought of that so there is no answer to that question."

"So is every one of our friends here Flo?" asked Musa who now was sitting in front of a mirror in her dressing room.

"Well almost we are just missing Jared and Mirta but they said they would be here in a while..." answered Flora

"Okay cool and what about..." there was a knock on the door interrupting Musa

"What are you doing here?" asked Flora in a voice tone that Musa didn't like and thanked her mom that Flora was talking like that to the person behind the door and not her... Musa couldn't really tell what the answer to Flora's question was or who was at the door but saw that Flora looked at her and her eyes toll Musa the answer: Riven.

"Let him in Flo" said Musa

"Are you sure?" asked Flora

"I have to do this sooner or later," answered Musa as she smiled at Flora.

Flora opened the door and Riven stepped in. Riven was wearing a suit with a black shirt but no tie.

"See no need to get mad Flora," he said

"What do you want Riven and please make it quick because I need to change."

"Flora leave" said Riven dryly

"Flora can stay and you can say whatever you want with her here," answered Musa

"Are you sure?" asked Riven

"Flora do you want to stay or leave us alone for a while?" asked Musa

Flora looked at her and Musa readied her answer in her eyes again. She wanted to leave and Musa couldn't blame her so Musa just nodded at her and Flora left after sending Riven a dirty look.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" asked Riven straight to the point

"I would but you were busy, I found out the day your dad had the incident and I was also busy with the concert and everything."

"That's not an excuse Musa" said Riven

"I don't care if it's an excuse or not"

"So are you sure it's my kid too?" asked Riven

"Wh-what?" asked a taken back Musa because of the question

"I don't like to repeat myself Musa, I asked you if it's my kid too" said Riven

"How can you ask me that...didn't I" Musa now stopped and her head lowered

"You haven't answered my question Musa"

'Maybe my plans are going to have to change but I hope it's for the best' thought Musa

"You were always clever Riven, how did you know?" asked Musa

"How did I know what?" asked Riven now it was his turn to be taken back because of what Musa was saying and because of the terrifying smile Musa had playing on her lips.

"Now, now don't play Riven you know what I mean. You guessed it, this kid isn't yours"

"So you cheated on me? With whom?" he asked

"Does it make a difference? You cheated on me, and I cheated on you," answered Musa avoiding his eyes.

"But you said you loved me?"

"Yeah I did just like you said you loved me too, proposed and cheated"

"I can't believe this!" said Riven

"Why? Is it because I paid you back the same way? Nevertheless, noticed that we are now even you cheated, I cheated, you said you loved me, I said I loved you, you proposed, and I hurt your ego. So now, maybe we can get along for the sake of each other. Besides I don't know what are you arguing about... you were the one that let this relationship fall. You were with me when you wanted and for all I know you never loved me or ever will."

Riven analyzed her words and looked at the floor with shame and guilt after all what she said was right but why was he feeling that she was lying about the kid?

"I guess that's all we have to say, we are and we'll still be friends if you want us to be but now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready so will you please leave?"

The floor was still interesting to Riven, yet Musa could see his sad look, and he left without another word.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Singing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club nor the songs!!! The one in the last post was 'Irreplaceable' by Beyonce (love this song it's the kind of song that reminds us girls that a guy shouldn't become the most important part of our lives and that we shouldn't be all sad over a guy if he is unfaithful.) The first one in this post is 'A Public Affair' by Jessica Simpson (not the best song but it is the kind of song, for me, that brings up all the memories of all the craziness that happens, and all the fun you have when your out with your best girl friends.) The last song (and the one that inspired me the most) is 'Footprints on my heart' by Paula Deanda (love this song, and I think it goes very well with this situation. I, while typing, started playing the song in Windows Media Player by mistake and got the post that is above all this writing. (Paula Deanda is a new artist and I think she has a lot of talent other songs that some of you might of heard that she has sung are 'Doing too much' and 'Walk away (Remember me)'). This song, I thought, was somewhat sad yet described the whole relationship between Musa and Riven perfectly and in addition, how they treated each other. Musa treated him so well and with love, while Riven, did get to a point were he treated her the same way, yet in his teenage years (meaning RF years) he treated her coldly and indifferent. Yet in the last few weeks of their relationship, Riven had gone back to his old self and treated Musa just like in his teenage years. This song, I believe, has a lot of personality. The kind of personality that Musa has. It's like Musa's personality in saying that she will move on and admitting that she has to let it go).**

* * *

After he left, Musa turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt mad, sad, and dirty for telling him the lie but she was thinking of the baby. Suddenly the mirror shattered into a million pieces, Musa noticed that she, unconsciously, had let some of her emotions escape and her magic shattered the mirror. Right after the mirror broke, Flora came back in and looked at her and then at the shattered mirror in the floor.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked her meaning if she was okay physically as well as mentally.

"Yeah Flo I'm okay"

"What did you two talk about?"

"He asked me if it was his kid"

"Oh my...what did you say?"

"I lied to him Flo it's for the best," said Musa, trying more to convince herself, then to convince Flora.

"I hope so Musa," said Flora but it surprised her that Musa, even through this, had not cried at all. "What happened to the mirror?"

"Must be my hormones kicking in," answered Musa

Flora nodded at her in understanding.

"So are all you having fun?"

Many shouts erupted from the crowd.

"Cool so we'll keep the party going" said a smiling Musa to the crowd.

One of the fans came up to her with some of her friends; she noticed that they seem to want something.

"Um... Musa we were wandering if you could...," said the fan

"If I could what?" asked Musa a bit confused after the person trailed off

"Many people, including him, want you to sing," said one of the guess

"Oh...I wasn't planning on singing but yeah I can" said Musa

"Yeah! And can you sing your two newest songs?" asked the fan.

"Sure" answered Musa with a smile knowing what songs he meant.

Ten minutes later...

"Okay so this wasn't planned but some people requested it and so here we have it" said Layla.

This grabbed everyone's attention to the stage and the whole room was quiet.

"I would like to introduce one of my best friends, and she doesn't need much introduction, Musa!" finished Layla

After that many more shouts, high-pitched screams erupted again, the lights dimmed, and Musa came out into the spotlight. She was wearing a red top with light blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

"Well like Lay said this wasn't planned but here I am. In the press conference, many asked me about my songs towards the break up and here are two of them. This first one is mainly related to the break up."

_to the left  
to the left_

_VERSE 1:  
Mmmm…to the left  
to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff-  
Yes, if I bought then please don't touch(don't touch) _

_And keep talkin that mess that's fine,  
but could you walk and talk at the same time-  
And, its my name that's on that jag. so go move  
your bags let me call you a cab _

_Standin in the front yard telling me how I'm such a fool  
talkin bout, ill never ever find a man like you,  
You got me twisted _

_CHORUS:  
You must not know bout me  
You must not know bout me  
I could have another you in a minute,  
matter fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby _

_You must not know bout me  
You must not know bout me  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
so don't you ever for a second get to thinkin,  
your irreplaceable _

_VERSE 2:  
So go ahead and get gone, call up that chick,  
and see if she's home  
oops, I bet you thought, that I didn't know,  
what did you think, I was puttin you out for...  
because you was untrue, rollin her around in the  
car that i bought you  
baby drop them keys...hurry up before your taxi leaves _

_standin in the front yard telling me how I'm such a fool  
talkin bout, ill never ever find a man like you,  
you got me twisted_

Musa moved from the stage to the floor with the rest while her eyes rested on Riven every occasionally.

_CHORUS:  
you must not know bout me  
you must not know bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
matter fact, he'll be here in a minute, baby _

_you must not know bout me  
you must not know bout me  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin,  
You're irreplaceable_

Musa, to everyone in the group, surprised them when she sang the following verse almost in Riven's face but disguised it because of Ashley:

VERSE 3:  
So since i'm not your everything,  
How bout I'll be nothing, nothing at all to you  
Baby i wont shed a tear for you (i wont shed a tear)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
Cause the truth of the matter is  
Replacing you is so easy

_To the left  
To the left _

_To the left  
To the left _

_Mmmm...to the left  
To the left, everything you own in the box to the left _

_To the left  
To the left _

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin...  
You're irreplaceable _

_You must no know bout me  
You must not know bout me  
I could have another you in a minute matter fact,  
He'll be here in a minute, BABY!!!! _

_You must not know bout me  
You must not know bout me  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin...Baby hey yea!!! _

_You must not know bout me  
You must not know bout me  
I could have another you in a minute,  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute  
You can pack all yo bags we finished,  
Cause yo made your bed now lay in it  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin  
You're irreplaceable..._

Musa finished with her friends around her, panting a bit, and with a little of sweat on her forehead.

"This next song is for my girl friends here with me, all those crazy girls night out we have shared, for all the girls that let go of everything every once in a while but also to tell my ex something. I hope he catches it...," said Musa with a half smirk. As the music started, she went up to the girls and pulled them in front of the whole crowd. The girls were a bit surprised when the music started because it sound it so much like a track that Musa had made specially for the Winx Club and because all the light were turned off but knew what to do because Musa had toll them. When Musa started to sing, the lights went on.

_There go the streetlights  
The night's officially on  
I got the green light  
To do whatever I want  
I'm gonna stand outside the box  
And put the rules on hold _

_Tonight  
Carte blanche, first class for the evening  
Ready, set, go _

_All the girls stepping out for a public affair  
All night, let's rock, cause the party don't stop. _

_All the cameras come out for a public affair  
Who cares, let's rock, cause the party don't stop. _

_Hey baby  
I see you looking over here baby  
Are you gonna keep looking or get up  
And talk to me  
Here's an opportunity  
That you don't wanna miss _

_Tonight  
Carte blanche, first class for the evening  
Ready, set, go _

_All the girls stepping out for a public affair  
All night, let's rock, cause the party don't stop._

_All the cameras come out for a public affair  
Who cares, let's rock, cause the party don't stop. _

_Do what you wanna do  
Tonight the world does not exist  
No, no, no, no  
Move how you wanna move  
All my girls work it out like this  
Give me room to  
Shake shake shake _

_All the girls stepping out for a public affair  
All night, let's rock, cause the party don't stop. _

_All the cameras come out for a public affair  
Who cares, let's rock, cause the party don't stop. _

_All the girls stepping out for a public affair  
All night, let's rock, cause the party don't stop. _

_All the cameras come out for a public affair  
Who cares, let's rock, cause the party don't stop. _

_All night, don't stop (laugh)  
Who cares, let's rock  
All night, don't stop  
Who cares, let's rock _

_All the girls stepping out for a public affair  
All night, let's rock, cause the party don't stop. _

_All the cameras come out for a public affair  
Who cares, let's rock, cause the party don't stop._

During the song, everyone in the party had a good time just dancing to the beat, laughing from their own memories, and were amazed by the silver sparkles in the air thanks to a spell but no one need it to know that. Musa and the girls also danced and twisted around slowly enjoying the beat, their own crazy memories, and all of them together again after a while. In the end, they were laughing and breathing a bit heavily because of the exercise.

"Okay since all of you were great and I feel like doing this I'm going to release a new song. This one is from my ex and to tell him that he shouldn't worry about me; that I will heal in time and that I was... well you know what the song will say what I want to say."

Every one was quiet as the music started and the Winx girls (except Musa) went with the boys.

_You don't even hold me like you use to hold me  
And there's no way you could've meant all the things you told me  
Yeah, yeah, I remember when you told me you'd never lie to me  
I can't believe I trusted you  
I sacrificed my time and my heart  
I gave you my all and what you do_

Riven looked at Musa as she sang all of that and felt somewhat sad because he knew it was true. All his life, he had been selfish and had played with her and her emotions. He had let Musa on so many times then just pushed her away when she was only trying to help him.

_You stepped on me, you walked on me  
And Boy you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart broken crying over the way you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart aching you ran all over me and left your  
Footprints on my heart  
My heart _

_I knew the way you were before me  
And I was crazy to think you'd change  
I put up with your attitude  
Your selfish ways and your childish games (whoa)  
A good heart always ends up broken  
But overtime, it'll make me strong  
I'm a put the pieces back together  
Might take some time, but I just go on..._

Musa was on the stage pouring all her emotions into the words and the song. Her eyes shut and she felt how the music was overpowering her. Her mind was racing just like her emotions while she felt the eyes of everyone on her and a small sad smile sneaked its way to her lips. That smile was because the words on the song were true. She had let Riven use her, play with her and her emotions while she knew it was hurting her on the inside yet did nothing about it but she had discover true love with him. She was sure that no matter what happened she didn't regret all that Riven and she lived and those were some of her best memories and left her the baby that she was having and that would make her happy. She opened her eyes and everyone including Riven, except the Winx girls and the boys, were surprised when the saw no tears on her eyes but only determination.

_You stepped on me, you walked on me  
And Boy you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart broken crying over the way you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart aching you ran all over me and left your  
Footprints on my heart  
My heart _

_Love me or leave me alone  
My heart can't take this pain  
We had something so beautiful  
But now it's not the same  
So I gotta let this go  
Gotta take back the truth  
This situation aint no good for me  
I can't believe I let it happen like this  
I just sat back while you_

She had the determination to move on, to live on, and to chase her dreams. To her, the Riven she knew and loved died and the person that was next to Ashley was a complete stranger.

Riven, now, was just feeling guilty for hurting her yet he would never apologize. He did what he thought was the best thing for him. He didn't love Musa anymore... or at least that's what he thought

_You stepped on me, you walked on me  
And Boy you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart broken crying over the way you left your  
Footprints on my  
Heart aching you ran all over me and left your  
Footprints on my heart  
My heart _

_Ooh, whoa, ooh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Ooh_

"Okay so after this we can keep the party going," said Musa into the microphone after she had calm down a bit. She walked backstage and the girls followed her. Musa was now making her way into the party from the 10 minutes that she took to talk to the girls.

"Musa you know that sooner or later he'll realize that he made a mistake right?" asked Tecna

"And he may want your forgiveness and may even want you to take him back." added Bloom

"I don't know and I don't care, I already forgave him but I won't take him back. I'm so tired of the roller coaster Riven placed me in and I know that I can raise this child with your help guys and my dad's help. Riven can do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't mess with my life." said Musa as she and the girls spotted the guys and walked towards them.

Riven and Ashley watched them, Riven was surprised while Ashley was kinda pissed-off because Musa hadn't invited her to dance with her like she did with the Winx Club.

"It wasn't very nice, maybe you can try talking to her Riven since she's your friend and all," said Ashley who had dragged Riven into the hallway to talk to him about something 'important'.

"It's not my fault, she and the rest have known each other for many years and you barely meet her about 3 weeks ago."

"I don't care she should have asked me if I wanted to go" whinnied Ashley

"It's no big deal she doesn't know you much so she doesn't feel that comfortable with you around."

"I don't care Riv, just talk to her and tell her that she made me feel bad" said Ashley pouting and clinging to Riven's right arm.

"Ashley it's no big deal let it go" said Riven kinda irritated.

"Fine so you seem kinda mad what's wrong?" now wrapping her arms around his neck

"Nothing"

"Come on Riven you can tell me"

"I toll you it's nothing Ashley" said Riven now officially annoyed and irritated

"Calm down Riven I was just asking"

"Well don't"

"Don't get that attitude Riven"

"Leave me alone Ashley" said Riven as he walked inside, leaving her alone in the hallway.

"Congrats Musa I mean your having a baby" said Sky when the girls finally reached the guys.

"Thanks"

"And if there is anything we can help you with we'll be happy to do it right Stel?" asked Brandon

"Yeah we know how hard it is to have a baby"

"Why aren't all of you dancing with the girls?" asked Musa unexpectedly.

"Well we don't want to leave you alone Musa" said Tecna

"Don't worry about me I'm cool so just go dance and have fun okay?"

The girls hesitated but in the end went to dance with their guy.

Riven was now making his way into the saloon that the party was taking place. Ashley had bugged him even after he toll her to leave him alone and his head was trying to process the facts that Musa toll him: that she had cheated on him and the indirect fact that she was pregnant with a kid from the other guy, whoever he was. Musa had tolled him yet his mind and heart didn't want to believe it. Now, here he was next to Musa looking down at her. She was sitting with her eyes closed, and her foot moving at the beat meaning she was enjoying the music.

"Wanna dance?" he asked before he could stop himself.

* * *

**Well thanks all for now!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dancing

**Don't own the Winx Club!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Musa's eyes shoot open and looked up at him. "Now, why would you dance with me if you have Ashley?" she answered calmly

"I have questions..."

"About what? If you want to ask me something you can do it here."

"Come on..."

"Whatever" answered Musa following him to the dance floor.

'I have some luck' thought Musa sarcastically because when they reached and stopped in a place of the floor a slow song started.

"What did you want to ask me?" asked Musa

The moment Riven touched Musa he felt how her scent invaded his nostrils and how he started to feel in a dreamy state.

"So the kid is from the other guy?" he asked finding it hard to think straight because of their closeness.

"I already toll you that answer," said Musa with, what Riven noticed, was a normal voice tone and that she was unaffected by their closeness.

"I don't understand how we..."

"There is nothing to understand," said Musa interrupting him.

Riven then took her to the hallway because they could barely hear each other since the music was loud.

"Look I cheated on you because I thought that I didn't love you anymore" he said "but maybe I was wrong" he added in a whisper which the music fairy heard but said nothing about it.

"What is done is done and you have to live with it and with your decisions Riven. You also have to move on with your life so why don't you go look for Ashley and leave me alone" said Musa with a sigh.

"I don't know...I mean I'm confused"

"Well I'm not Riven and you can be sure of this much Riven, I loved you with all my heart but you killed that love and the only thing I can feel for you now is pity." said Musa as she started to walk away but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Only pity?" asked Riven as he pulled her close to him and looked into her eyes

"Yeah"

Suddenly, to Riven, there were flashes of a glow in Musa's eyes that he hadn't seemed in a long time.

"You look beautiful Musa"

"Thanks I guess" said Musa while she saw his hand cup her chin and instantly, but lightly, pressed his lips on hers. The second Musa realized what he was doing; she pushed him away.

"What was that for?...You know what I don't want to know, just leave me alone. We are friends Riven and that's all" said Musa before she left him alone in the hallway.

'Damn it' thought Riven thinking about the kiss that he gave to Musa and how remembering the kiss would send a shocking sensation throughout him. 'Do I still love her?' Riven keep on walking around in the halls for another ten minutes before he bumped into someone but with little force.

"Watch were you are going Riven" said a familiar voice

"Sorry Ashley" mumbled Riven

"Why are you here by yourself?"

"Because I want to," answered Riven with an attitude.

"What's wrong with you tonight? You seem kinda mad since you came back from greeting Musa"

"If I am it's none of your business"

"Okay that's it Riven! I'm tired of you and your attitude. Its over." said Ashley

"Yeah like I care that much " answered Riven as he watched Ashley walked back into the party.

Musa walked back to the table were the girls had left her, saw that all of them were back, and seem a bit anxious.

"Hey when did all of you get here?"

"Musa where have you been?" asked Tecna

"Taking a walk," answered Musa, her question long forgotten.

"Anyways is every thing ready for your concert Musa?" asked Layla

"Yeah everything is ready. I needed it a cable but I already got it. And also I have some every important guess"

"I'm sure it's going to be awesome Musa," said Bloom

"I hope so," said Musa with a smile

"So at what time does it start?" asked Sky

"It's support to start at 7 pm but I have to be there earlier to do sound checks and everything"

"Cool so maybe we can help you with the sound and light check" offered Brandon

"Sure that would help me a lot"

"Hey Musa!" they heard someone say and all turned towards the person, Ashley.

"Ashley" greeted Musa with every little emotion.

"So what are you doing?" asked Ashley ignoring the rest of the rest of the group.

"Talking to my friends" said an annoyed Musa pointing to her friends who were to her right.

"Oh, okay so do you want to go on a walk with me?"

"For what?"

"So we can get to know each other better"

"Why would I leave me best friends to spend time with you if I barely know you?"

"I thought that maybe..."

"Look you're okay Ashley but I don't know you that well and I'm not going to leave my best friends for you sorry" said Musa politely but with a firm tone.

"Oh okay well...so can I just hang with all of you?"

Musa looked at her friends and they nodded at her "sure" she answered.

Ashley smiled at her and said thanks yet ignoring the rest of the group again.

"So you are Ashley?" asked Sky

"Yeah why?"

"We all were very impatient to meet you," added Brandon

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean we wanted to know why Riven liked you so much," said Timmy

"Oh"

"Well if all of you would excuse I would like to greet Jared," said Musa as she walked away from all of them and towards Jared, who had emerged from the door some minutes ago.

"Yo Jared" said Musa when she was close to him

"Musa! What's up?"

"Not much"

"What do you mean not much? I heard your press conference, it was aired on the radio, so tell me what happened?" asked Jared

"Long story sure you have time?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Okay come on," said Musa as she led Jared out of the party and into the hallway.

Musa explained everything to Jared but neither noticed a figure that was lurking in the shadows of the opposite wall listening to them.

"So he asked you if it was his kid."

"Yeah"

"And you toll him the truth right Musa?" asked Jared. He knew Musa every well and that she might have lied to Riven.

Musa shook her head in a 'no' matter.

"I toll him that I cheated on him and that the baby is of the other guy"

Jared looked at Musa and just nodded "Okay so what are you going to do now? And do you think you did the right choice?"

"I don't know if I did the right choice but I am going to have the baby and continue with my career. After Flora's wedding, I'm going to go on a tour around the realms then for the last two months of my pregnancy I'll go spend all that time with my dad"

"I'm sure every one will help you in everything that we can Musa," said Jared

"Yeah I know and I'm very glad and thankful of that"

"So do you still love Riven?" asked Jared

"I...m...I don't know. I don't know but I think that I still love him yet with what he has done, I am starting to get confused about my feelings. So, I am not sure of what I feel for him anymore"

"I don't know what to tell you Musa..."

"It's okay Jared but now tell me how have Mirta and you being?" asked a now smirking Musa

"Oh she should get here soon. She toll me to meet her here so I'm going to have to wait until she gets here," answered a blushing Jared

"Cool" said Musa before giggling and a giant grin appeared on her face.

"Let's just go back to the party," said Jared with a smile and rolling his eyes as he shook his head at Musa's behavior.

In the way back to the party, Musa punched Jared lightly in the arm because he kept on saying things about 'girls' and 'weddings'.

The figure, which we would recognize as Riven, finally came out of the shadows.

'So she is leaving on a tour... but I still don't know if the kid is mine or not'

Riven felt mad and confused about everything involving Musa and decided that he was going to put a stop to all of that.

He, quickly, walked back inside of the room. In addition, saw that everyone surrounded Musa and decided that he was going to wait until Musa was alone. For Riven's good luck, everyone, with the exception of Ashley, when to dance into the dance floor. He saw that Musa seemed annoyed by Ashley.

'This is my change' thought Riven

He walked up to Musa and Ashley, yet not really caring what happened to Ashley.

"Hey Musa wanna dance?" he asked his hand was out so Musa could grab it.

Musa was stuck. She stayed to be annoyed by Ashley or go dance with Riven. Suddenly, the dance with Riven sounded like the best choice.

"Sure" said Musa placing her hand in his as he helped her stand up by pulling her lightly.

She, grimly, walked next to Riven into the dance floor yet felt Ashley's eyes on Riven and her.

"So what happened with Ashley? I can feel her eyes on us," asked Musa as Riven and her stopped in a place and had started to dance. The song finished within seconds and, for Musa's luck, a slow song came on again.

'I'm going to have to talk to the Dj because he keeps on putting love song each time Riven and me are dancing' thought Musa

"It didn't work," said Riven not wanting to give much details of the break up.

Musa just shrugged and kept up to the beat.

"So why did you ask me to dance?"

"You seemed annoyed by Ashley…"

"Don't lie I know that's not the only reason"

"Fine, you just want to get to the point"

"Yeah the faster you finish; the faster I can leave"

"Okay so is the kid mine yes or no?" asked Riven his senses were clouded by Musa's scent and by their closeness.

'This feeling is back…' thought Riven yet didn't finish his thought as he stare into her eyes.

"Why do you care?" asked Musa right back staring right back into his eyes.

'Those eyes…' was the only thought that went through Riven's mind. His mind raced with the flashback of all the times he had seen her eyes that close and of all the things, he thought when he had seen them so close.

"I need to know" he answered in a whispered that Musa barely heard.

"Well you shouldn't care Riven and besides it doesn't matter who is the father. This baby" said Musa as she placed an arm on her belly "is mine and mine alone. I'm going to raise it and be happy with him or her besides the baby and me will need nothing from his or her dad."

"Damn it Musa just tell me, I want to know the truth" said Riven in a harsh whisper

"No, so give it a rest"

* * *

**Well this is the last part of the story so far... I hope this has helped everyone and I hope you guys keep on reading!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Moving On

Hey people!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well thanks for all the support everyone has showed me in this fic!!!! I am very glad you like it and well I have being working my butt off between writing, typing my stories, playing tennis, being with friends and my summer class (Pre-AP Pre Calculus) which has being a pain but here is the new update hope everyone likes it!!!!!!!

I don't own the Winx Club nor the song which are 'I wanna love you' by Akon and 'Never Again' by Kelly Clarkson (She ROCKS!!!!!!!!! Even if she did just cancel her tour...) anayways...

* * *

Riven kept on asking her for the rest of the song but Musa didn't crack. And the second the song finished, Musa got out of Riven's arms and went to the stage deciding that it was time to present her guest. 

"Well I think it's time for the guest to come out! Here is my good friends and almost brothers Akon and Snoop Dogg!"

Musa in hurry got down from the stage and went with the girls and the guys.

"Oh my god! Musa you got Akon to come!! I can't believe it!!" said Layla

"Yeah since the six of us like his songs I decided to invite him and he came so..."

"Which song is he going to sing?" asked a way too excited Stella

"I want to love you-" answered Musa

Musa was surprised when the rest of the Winx girls, even Flora, high-pitched screamed.

'Wow...' was the only thing that went though Musa, Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Helia's mind as they saw the rest of the Winx girls jumping up and down from the excitement.

"Okay so Winx girls lets dance!" said Musa as she and the girls started to dance.

Wasting no time, the girls went with Musa and started to dance.

_Akon: convict...music...and you know we up front._

_chorus: akon  
i see you windin' and grindin' up on the floor  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know_

_Snoop Dogg  
money in the air as mo' fell  
grab you by your coattail, take you to the motel, ho sale  
Don't tell, wont tell, baby say "i don't talk, dogg unless you told on me" - oh well  
take a picture wit me, what the flick gon' do  
baby stick to me and I'ma stick on you  
if you pick me then I'ma pick on you  
d-o-double g and I'm here to put this d on you  
I'm stuck on p and your's is right  
rip ridin' the poles and them doors is tight  
and I'ma get me a shot 'fo the end of the night  
cuz p is p and baby you're p for life_

_Chorus: Akon  
I see you windin' and grindin' up on the floor  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know_

_akon  
shorty I can see you ain't lonely  
handful of n and they all got cheese  
see you lookin' at me now what its gon' be  
just another tease far as I can see  
trynna get you up out this club if it means spendin' a couple dubs  
throwin' bout 30 stacks in the back make it rain like that cuz i'm far from a scrub  
and you know my pedigree, ex-deala use to move phetamines  
girl I spend money like it don't mean nuthin' and besides i got a thing for you._

_chorus: akon  
I see you windin' and grindin' up on the floor,_

The girls had a little dance competition and were now cheering each other on and playing around. They stopped as the music stopped and Musa started to walk away from them while talking the microphone from Akon.

"Well that was fun, so now we are going to dance the night away and forget everything!!!" Musa said into the mic and went with the girls.

Riven watched Musa and the girls dance have fun dancing while out of nowhere can Ashley with a guy by her side.

"Hey Riven" said Ashley as she grabbed the arm of the other guy

"What do you want Ashley?" asked Riven

"Oh not much, I just want you to meet my new boyfriend! Jordan"

"Good for you, now leave me alone"

"Whatever come on Jordan..."

Riven just stared at Musa and the girls as they finished dancing and as Musa talked on the stage. Suddenly feeling the anger inside of him boiling, he stormed out of the party and into the hallways for a while.

Musa walked again into the hallway because she was starting to feel a bit dizzy and tired. Taking a deep breath, she walked around a bit.

"What are you doing?" asked a cold voice

Musa surprised turned around to find Riven "Oh hey Riven I thought you had left!"

"No, not yet"

"Oh okay so are you having fun with Ashley?" she asked in a playful, teasing matter

Riven didn't answer her but just bore his eyes into hers.

"You know I think I'm lucky..." said Musa as she turn towards the open window which was at her left and Riven's right

"Why?"

"I have so much..."

"Like the baby?"

"Yeah and all of our friends..." she answered looking at the stars

"Why are you telling me this?"

Musa shrugged her shoulders "Don't know, I still trust you Riv" she added as she looked at him with a tender smile but a serious look in her eyes.

Riven was stunned, he had just seem the Musa that he held a 5 year old relationship.

"Aren't you mad about what happened between you and me?"

She shook her head "I'm not mad, sad because you are doing the wrong thing besides this has helped me grow personally and as an artist too"

"What do you mean by as an artist too?"

"The song, the lyrics, and the emotion I put into my performances are thanks to that sadness Riv."

"So you are glad this happened?"

"No I'm not glad it happened but I am glad it happened before we got married... That would have destroyed me"

"Why?"

"Think about it Riv... we would have married only to realize that the love we... I mean you felt had vanished and that would have made not only you but also me unhappy." Musa answered and smiled at him.

"Musa...?"

"Uh?"

"I want to know about the baby"

----------Four hours later----------

Musa had said bye to the last guests that were had left about an 30 minutes ago and had gone home herself. She sang along with the song on the radio and was soon at the apartment. She got in bed and started to think. She had put up a good face when Ashley was leaving with another guy.

----------Flashback----------

"Hey Musa have you seen Riven?" asked Ashley holding the hand of the other guy

"Um... I actually think that he left already"

"Oh... really? Well could you do me the favor of giving him back this ring he gave me?"

"He gave you a ring?"

"Yeah can you believe it?"

"No I can't"

"Yeah so could you give it to him?"

"No, I can't sorry Ashley I think it's better if you give it to him"

"Oh okay well I think you are right, but that means that I have to him again... oh well thanks Musa!!!"

"You are welcome Ashley and I hope you had fun"

"Yeah I know I did "said Ashley pulling the guy towards the exit.

-----------End of Flashback----------

Musa had for a few minutes felt sorry for Riven. His relationship with Ashley had gone down the drain and well... she (Musa) had been a really bad girl to Riven. She had done something to remind Riven of her while she went to her dressing room. In the end, she had being pretty happy of how things turn out. Riven had being mad about the fact that she had used her magic to destroy his car just like how a song that was one of Musa's favorites said. The song 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood had being her inspiration. She hadn't toll Riven the truth but then again he was trying to get the truth the only way he knew; with force and demands.

----------Day after the concert----------

Musa was pleased with the concert. The stadium had being full and many people weren't even able to go in because it was too crowded. Every thing went according to plan and she remember the look that the girls gave her when they saw the stadium and the only thing she did was smile. Now, her next concert was in another realm. She didn't mind the traveling besides she was going to have sometime all for herself but now she had to release one more song before she left this realm. Wasting no time, she walked out of the apartment and went to meet the girls, and the guys including Riven for lunch.

----------After Lunch----------

"What were you thinking?"

"I take it you didn't like my present Riv?"

"It was my car"

"It was just so you remember that you shouldn't cheat"

"Why? You said it was ok and that it didn't matter"

"I had my reasons"

"The kid right?"

"Huh?"

"It is mine right?"

"Oh Riven you should know that!!!"

"Musa..."

"Fine... you wanna know the truth so badly... yes the baby is yours but just remember this Riven... never again" said Musa as she got out of the restaurant and went towards her car.

Riven had tried to go after Musa, really he had but his whole body had paralized after hearing the news and the only thing he was able to do was stare, mouth opened wide, as Musa left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa went to the apartment once again and this time found Flora waiting for her.

"Are you sure you are going to make it to my wedding? Why can't you just stay here and-"

"Flo I know what I'm doing... and now more then ever I need to leave I toll Riven the truth and my song is going to be released"

"But Musa..."

"Flora don't worry I'll make it even if I had to cancel the rest of the tour ok?"

"Okay but be careful... take care and remember the baby."

"Yeah"

Musa got her luggage and Flora helped her open the portal.

"See you soon sweetie"

"Later Flo and don't worry I'll see you at your wedding. I have to sing remember?"

"Yes"

Finally Musa walked into the portal and Flora was left to deal with Riven. She knew exactly what Musa wanted her to do and she was going to do it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 20 minutes after Musa left, Riven showed up in the apartment. Flora answered the door calmly to see an anxious Riven.

"Where's Musa?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"I got to talk to her"

"She's gone."

"What?"

"She started her tour and left about 20 minutes ago."

"Where did she leave to?"

"I don't know"

"What do you- Wait that sounds like Musa!"

"Yeah it's the TV"

"Let me see"

Flora let Riven in so he could see the television as Musa's new video and song were released.

I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words

I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try to make it all okay

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife  
Oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never...  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again

Riven had an expressionless face and was staring at the TV as Musa's image faded.

"Riven?" Flora asked

"I have to find her"

Riven, after answering that, left to who knows were. Flora sighted and grabbed the phone. (If any of you have seen Kelly's video just think that Musa is doing the video instead of Kelly)

"He just saw it."

"Okay thanks for telling me Flo"

"Yeah be careful Musa"

--------------------------------------------------------Flora's wedding--------------------------------------------------------

It was an hour and a half before Flora's wedding and she and the other girls were nervous. They were was nervous because of the wedding, because Musa was no where to be seen, and because if Musa did show up she was going to have to deal with Riven. Having everything and everyone ready was good but now they just wanted to see Musa since they knew nothing about her except that her tour was being a success.

"So why the long faces?" asked a voice which made the girls turn towards it.

"Musa!!!" The girls shouted

"Hey! I toll you I would come!!"

"Musa, Riven is here and-" started Tecna

"I don't wanna talk about him so just help me get ready and we can get this party started."

Musa was ready after 20 minutes and just had to do her hair which made an impact in the girls. She had it all the way down to her waist but it was longer from the back and the fangs that framed her face were gone.

"Musa I love what you did with your hair!" said Stella

"Thanks but it's thanks to a spell that it is so long"

"Doesn't matter you should keep it like that." said Layla

"Maybe..."

After 10 minutes, a familiar voice sounded through the room

"You pixies ready?" asked Riven looking into the room to have his breath stop at the sight of Musa.

"We aren't pixies but yeah we are ready" said Bloom

"You..." was the only thing that came out of Riven's mouth

"Well girls lets go! Are you ready Flora?" said Musa standing up.

She had that same dress as Bloom, Tecna, Stella, and Layla and you could barely see her stomach. If anyone that didn't know the news saw her, they would believe that she wasn't pregnant.

"As ready as I can be sweetie"

Musa laughed "Don't worry, you'll be great" she assured Flora as they walked out of the room.

Once again, Riven seem frozen and just stared as Musa walked away with the girls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony went okay except for the fact that Helia nearly had a heart attack since he thought that Flora had stood him up but they had being caught in traffic and had to be 10 minutes late. After that, everything was great and now everyone was going to the party which was near the church.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I still can't believe that besides Stella, now Flora got married... This is happening too fast" said Musa into the microphone with a small laugh. "I still remember when we used to have the sleepovers and all the pointless fights. Those were some of my best years but now I see Stella and Flora married and I can't help to be happy that we are here today. And I have the honor of singing in this wedding just like I except to sing in the weddings of my other friends."

Musa stared at Helia and Flora as they danced to the songs she had chosen and smiled at them.

"Oh and before I leave the microphone, Helia if you ever make Flora cry you better watch your back because you are going to have five pissed off girls out there to get you! And Flora we are here for you!" said Musa then she finally let the party continue.

* * *

This is the last chapter of the story as a whole. Let me explain, later I'm going to post two more chapters, why? Well one of those two is going to be a sad ending while the other is going to be a happy ending. Which one I'm going to post first I don't know. But this story will have a bit more then the two chapter will split up.Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!♥ 


	8. Chapter 8: Preview

Okay I'm sorry for not updating in like forever but I have had some emergencies (like school things, having spend some nights in the hospital, and other things) so yeah sorry... I have being working on the upcoming chapters but they haven't come out the way I want them so that's why I haven't updated too besides my writers block... The only thing I can do right now is give you guys this much as a preview and well hope that you guys will understand. Thanks to everyone who has read and review!!!!

* * *

"Um... Flora thanks for inviting me but I have to go," said Musa after being in the party for two hours. 

"Oh okay sweetie thanks for coming"

"No problem Flo but now I have to get back to work but it's really nice to see you now married"

"Sweetie..."

"I got to say bye to the rest and I'll see you in a few months ok?"

"Yeah"

Musa went to the rest and said bye. She was ready to leave and was almost out of the hotel were the reception was taking place when a hand around her arm turned her around.

"Oh hey Riven!"

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Um... I'm guessing my hotel room and then back to my tour"

"..." Riven didn't answer anything but just started to drag Musa to the parking lot.

"Um... Riven"

"Mm...?"

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you home"

"But the hotel is the other way..."

"I meant your real home"

"What?"

Riven didn't answer but instead kept on dragging Musa towards the portal station.

"Why are we-?"

"I have a surprise for you"

"Oh, what kind of surprise?"

"You are going to have to wait"

"Okay... but let me go"

"No"

"Riven let go of me!!!"

"..."

"Riven you have no right to touch and I shouldn't have to tell to let me go"

"I do"

"How do you figure that?"

"You are having my kid," answered Riven with an arrogant look on his face

"That doesn't give you the right to touch me."

"Musa don't make this harder then it needs to be… the kid is going to need both of us so we should be together"

"You are right Riven the baby is going to need both of us but that doesn't mean that we should be together. Besides, we are friends so we are going to deal with this easily."

"Musa I'm sorry about Ashley and everything else… I was an idiot please take me back" said Riven

"Sorry isn't going to help you here Riven… You remember that song and video that you saw in Flora's apartment?"

"Yeah I do"

"I wrote that song while I was thinking of Ashley and you"

"Musa… I know that I messed up I always do… but I-"

"Never again Riven you decide to end this the moment you were with Ashley so don't come telling that you are sorry"

"But I am"

"It doesn't matter besides I shouldn't even be near you or here I should be on my way to my next concert."

"You are going with me Musa"

"I-" Musa just stopped walking and leaned into Riven

"What's wrong Musa?"

"I got dizzy"

Riven, seeming that the castle was near, picked and carried Musa the rest of the way. However, Riven was surprised when Musa cuddled into his arms and fell asleep.

Musa woke up with a headache and she couldn't focus her vision really well.

"How do you feel?"

"My head hurts a bit Riven but where are we?"

"The castle Musa"

"Oh and my dad?"

"He is not here"

"'Kay so what are we doing here again?"

"The surprise I have for you"

"Yeah..."

Riven helped Musa stand up and lead her through the hallway. They arrived at a room that was very close to Musa's and that's when Riven turned to face her.

"I didn't really have much time to work on this but I have almost finished. I wanna you to know that I wanted to finish it before actually showing it to you but since you are going to start your tour I decided to show it to you now."

"Okay..."

Riven opened the door and lead Musa in. Musa was surprised to say the least and stared at the room that looked a lot like a baby's room.

"It's for the-"

"Baby" Riven finished for Musa

"Wow... thanks Riven this is going to save me a lot of time and effort"

"You have nothing to thank me for"

"Still thanks Riven" said Musa looking around the room

"Yeah…" said Riven focusing on Musa "Have you talked to my dad?"

"Yeah" Musa answered

"What did he say?"

"Not much just that I such be careful… he is starting to sound like a grandfather" answered Musa with a giggle.

Riven couldn't help it and a small smile took over his lips "Musa…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

"So am I Riven"

"What can I do to have you back with me?"

"Nothing I have made my mind up Riven and I realized that so many things stopped up from the beginning that I never really noticed… those things had to be there for a reason"

"And you have a reason?"

"Yeah!"

"What is that reason?"

"It was a sign to us that wanted to show us that we shouldn't be together"  
"But Musa all those things made us stronger"

"That was before Riven" said Musa as she turned around to face Riven but was cut short as she stared directly into his eyes

"So are you telling me that you feel nothing for me?"

"I never said that"

"Well then?"

"What happened between you and me was sweet but we have to move on from that… besides it was our first real love I'm sure that we are going to fall in love with other people."

"No"

"What do you mean by no?"

"You and me are starting a family and that means the baby, you and me"

* * *

Again thanks for reading!!!!!! 


End file.
